Never needed you more chapter three
by Katerina-Alexandrov1992
Summary: When Damon shares something with Elena, will she accept or deny him? Read to find out!


"Elena, there is something i need to be honest about. Something i need to tell you and i want you to let me explain before you say anything." "Ok." I was wondering if i should be worried. Maybe scared at what he might be preparing to tell me. "I'm not right for anyone, probably not right for you. Someone like your ex boyfriend would be better because i have done things i am not proud of, but those things i did were for my own selfish benefit. You deserve more than me, i want you to make the choice right now, see through my cold hard exterior and expect good from me when i don't like living up to anyone's expectations, or leave me and never want to have anything to do with me." I stared at him, into his eyes, i knew that there was going to be this moment, i didn't expect it this soon. "Damon," I moved closer and he only looked down at me with sadness in his eyes. "I know you are capable of making the right choices for the people you care about. Stefan is your brother and he doesn't like you. I'm yours, and i have seen your real face, just now. The look in your face when you saw Stefan, i understood that the two of you have a past and i accept that. I am not leaving because you have shown me kindness when i felt that i didn't deserve it." "So, what is your choice?" "I love you Damon, i chose you. I will always chose you."i moved closer to him, our bodies touching, and our eyes so close together. "I need to know that you chose me too." "It is always going to be you, Elena." Our lips came together and we kissed. A very confusing though crossed my mind. "How did i get out?" "What?" "How did i end up in the hospital? i should have died." "I saved you Elena. I tried to leave that night, until i heard the tires break and the car crash over the edge. I almost didn't make it, i got there and your father insisted i help you first. I looked at you for a moment and didn't hesitate to rip the door off and get you out of the water. I went back for you parents, but they didn't make it." "Oh my god, it was you. Wait, how did you?" "I can hold my breath." I didn't question it any further, i knew now that i am alive today because of Damon. "Thank you." I kissed him again. "I know that this wasn't exactly the way you end a first date, but by the kiss i say we did alright." I smiled at his smirk and we walked back to his car. I liked his car, it was the same color as his eyes. Like a complete gentleman, he opened the passenger door and i got in with him shutting the door behind me. He walked around to the other side and got in. "I don't want this night to end, Damon." "Neither do i, however your aunt Jenna is home and i promised her i would have you home before eleven." The drive was short and my house came around the corner as Damon pulled up. "Home sweet home." "Do you want to come in?" "I will see you to the door, however i can't go in." "Another promise you made to my aunt?" "Yes." I smiled as i opened my door and got out. Just as i shut my door Damon had already got to my side. Once we stepped on the porch, he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Elena." "Goodnight Damon." He disappeared back to his car and i made it inside. "Elena, your home." "Hey, Jer." "Did you have a good date?" "Yea i did." "Great, come eat." "I already ate." "I know you did, Damon said you took only two bites." I shook my head with sarcasm and followed Jeremy into the kitchen. Jenna had just finished setting the table as we all sat down. Take out pasta had always been my favorite, so i took a big helping and ate it all. "It's good to see you eating." "Yea, i'm glad you got take out." "I knew it was your favorite, and i knew that you would eat it." "Thanks Jenna." I cleaned up my dishes and said goodnight to Jenna and Jeremy. "Goodnight Elena." They both said it at the same time and i smiled to myself as i went upstairs into my room. I took off my clothes and changed into shorts and a tank-top. After i brushed my teeth and went toward my bed, i saw Damon laying on the left side. "Cute pj's." "I'm tired Damon." "I know, just, i wanted you to have something." "What is it?" Taking a box from his pocket and opening it, he took out a necklace. "Oh my god, it's beautiful." "I came across it a while ago, when i found it, i kept it hoping that someday someone would wear it for me. I want you to wear it." "Thank you Damon." I reached out for it, but he insisted that he put it on for me. I turned and pulled my hair up. Once he clipped it, i dropped my hair and faced him, taking him into a kiss. "Will you stay with me?" "I don't know." "Just, lay here with me, please?" "Ok." I crawled into the sheets and he stayed on top of them. He closed in on me and held me to his chest. My back was to his chest and he cooled my warm body. This felt good, and i wanted it to stay this way. But morning will come, and when it does, reality sets in and everything that has happened will have been an epic start to a mysterious romance.


End file.
